


Things Pirates Shouldn't Say To Princesses

by TinyBat



Series: Belligerence [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/pseuds/TinyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Hook, while gentlemanly and well mannered for a pirate, can't seem to resist rattling the princess he's travelling with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Pirates Shouldn't Say To Princesses

**Author's Note:**

> To the lovely and daring individuals in the Hook x Aurora and Aurora x Hook tags on tumblr. Hell of a crew to set sail with!
> 
> And yes, just like in A Pocket Full of Quarters, I put him in a cage. It seems to suit him, he's on land and he can't move about. I'm sure it unsettles him.

4 beautiful women as travelling companions should have been preferable to a band of foul tempered, evil smelling, dull witted pirates but Killian Jones was finding that this was not the case. The blonde was almost constantly angry for one reason or another, the woman in armor was far too adept with weapons, the one with hair like a boys was uncomfortably suited to command, and the princess swathed in purple and white was hopelessly out of her element. He liked the princess most, she had the bearing about her of someone who'd wince at even the slightest hint of impropriety. There may just be a silver lining to the dark cloud floating over him.

Any attempt to talk to the blonde, Emma as he later found out, had ended in a series of swears from her that would have made his crew proud. She could handle anything he had to say to her, but somehow that just didn't seem fun. Mulan, the warrior had a zen calm to her that made for a one sided and utterly boring conversation. Snow White, the rightful Queen apparently would smile on occasion but otherwise maintain silence. The princess Aurora however, she turned a rather flattering shade of pink when words crossed his lips and it made him smile. Men must be in short supply, but she was young and lovely, that would change.

3 days on foot to their encampment and he was thrown in a cage, not something he enjoyed but at least it was comfortable enough. There was straw and a blanket, he was fed fairly regularly. The indignity of the arrangement chafed less whenever Aurora floated by. The first time she passed, he nudged one of the guards and asked loudly enough for her to hear "Say, how old is this one?". She hurried away with her cheeks stained that same lovely shade of pink. The guard scowled and rattled the bars. It made Killian's ears ring and pacified him suitably for the time being.

The second time she passed by, he hurriedly apologized and she cast a glare of condescension toward him that only a princess could master. She might be made of stronger stuff. "Princess, would you begrudge a man such as myself a few moments of intelligent conversation?" he inquired. He knew it would be shot down but how she did it would inform him of her character. "At present, no. I have other things to fill my time. Perhaps later when i've had time to sufficiently arm myself." That stung, but she was right. The proper way to converse with a pirate would be to come armed.

To his everlasting amazement, Aurora reappeared after dinner. She was indeed armed with a dagger the length of his forearm. A sword didn't seem to suit her. She was a court member, words were their daggers. "I'm here pirate, what do you wish to discuss? I warn you though, I am easily bored and will leave if you don't prove worthy of my time." The affected haughtiness was almost enough to mask the spark of excitement in her eyes. This was probably one of the more dangerous activities a pretty creature such as her could choose to participate in. The guards had turned in for a meal so they were alone. How delicious this would be.

"Princess, I simply must know. I was watching you as we travelled and a question was constantly at the forefront of my mind. Your purple dress, it's lovely. I was wondering if your knickers matched." He grinned, pirate bastard that he was. He would have chastised his crew if they had been in his position but fun had been absent from his existence of late. Manners were key if you wanted to build a reputation for yourself. Aurora blanched, her expression stunned for a moment but her royal upbringing shone through and she regained her composure magnificently.

"They would, Captain. If I wore any..." Aurora smiled impishly, turned on her heel and rejoined the village for the evening. Well damned if he had been expecting that. It was the very last thing he would have thought her to say. It was a mercy that the guards were away, that answer got his head spinning. Perhaps if he asked politely, he would be allowed a bolt of fabric to provide service as curtains. If the princess continued speaking to him in this manner, he'd certainly need them.


End file.
